Notes (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 Notes *Sign near the coffin *Sign at the sewer entrance *Note in the sewers *Little Cattie’s journal *Inscription on the mausoleum *Passage about the naiad *''Unexplored Places of the Empire'' *''The Search for Simurg'' *Letter from Kaufmann Sign near the coffin (top) When Devitt escaped from the coffin, this sign was hanging on a nearby wall. : Eyes close, ears muffle and voices hush in the land that loves silence. This sign seems to be associated with a story that Ms. Parnell heard while she was in the Veil. That story included the line, "The shadows of the past soon melted within the land that loves silence." It might also be associated with The Book of Birds, which includes the line, "without the hoopoe and the robin silence would have fallen forever." *The novelist’s tale *''The Book of Birds'' Sign at the sewer entrance (top) : You may keep my miserable kingdom, you may keep my spike encrusted jewels. Stay there as you will, and stare into my eyes. I am a shadow's shadow and will not disappoint. Note in the sewers (top) Devitt found this note lying in the sewers. : I mustn't fall asleep. I hear them crawling, I hear them gnawing. Rats. Too many of them. They know I'm here. I mustn't fall asleep. They stalk me, coming closer and closer. I can see their blood red eyes glimmering in the darkness. I mustn't fall asleep. Little Cattie’s journal (top) Devitt found this journal lying on a bed near Little Cattie. : March 8, 1843 : I'm exhausted. Father made me rehearse today for 8 hours. By the end, the music wavered with his trembling hands. It's still a long time for the day of the show but he insisted that everything must be perfect. "One more song," he said, over and over. : March 21, 1843 : Father got really mad at me and he started to shout when, after many hours of rehearsal, I said that I wanted to get out and play a little bit in the street. More and more he is obsessed with rehearsing; with concerts; with perfection. : April 3, 1843 : Am I not the one who earns the money to feed us? Am I not the one people come from all over to see and admire? Is my name not the one printed on all the posters? My name! The dolls for sale at the theatre entrance, they have my likeness, my dress, and my beautiful hair! I should be the one who makes the decisions! : April 21, 1843 : One more song. Yes, one more. A last song for you, Papa. *Little Cattie Inscription on the mausoleum (top) Devitt found this inscription engraved on the wall of the mausoleum. : Here lies an Angel. Great pity must be felt for those who did not hear her. Pity, for those not blessed by her naïve grace; not shaken by her heavenly voice, trembling their souls into divine ascendance. Here lies Daphne. God rest her soul. Daphne is also mentioned in a book in the bookshop. *Violin player *Passage about the naiad Passage about the naiad (top) Devitt found this passage near the front of the bookshop. : With the help of River, the naiad Daphne : hid from Sun in the shadowy mists. : She changed her skin for strong bark : so her heart was forever concealed, : her dance frozen in the rustle of a thousand leaves. This may be the same Daphne who was buried in the mausoleum and became a tree. * Inscription on the mausoleum wall Unexplored Places of the Empire (top) Devitt found this book in the bookshop. A patron said that the tall, red haired man had been reading it. : The Place of the Eternal Fog: : Also known as Zhai-La, it is a unique bay in the East of Baleshwar, near the jungles of Bengala. It is surrounded by tall, snow-capped mountains. Usually covered in mist, the waters of the bay are very dangerous and rarely visited. The Search for Simurg (top) A page with the song "The Search for Simurg" was apparently torn out of the book “The Songs of Zhai-La.” Devitt found it in the branches of the tree. : First into the wind, : they sought for the King. : But lost were the birds; : they wept in suffering : And flew to the sea, : compelled by a need. : They found there silence; : their quest was complete. * The Simurg Letter from Kaufmann (top) This note appeared at the end of the chapter. No context was provided. : Dearest Herr Doctor Wakefield, : If you are reading this then you have followed my instructions to arrive at the agreed upon address. Good! : I apologise that I could not accompany you immediately; my own investigations have demanded a certain unanticipated degree of attention. : I have determined that your patient, Devitt, is in serious trouble. I will contact you with more information post-haste. In the meantime, discretion is of the utmost importance! : Your friend, Johan Kaufmann *Johan Kaufmann